


Chaldea’s Faithful

by TheBoredBoot



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), RWBY
Genre: Acceptance of loss, Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Mild Smut, Moving On, Multi, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredBoot/pseuds/TheBoredBoot
Summary: A gap between worlds. While impossible it seems the Fate system has summoned a new Servant, or is he a Master? Taken from his world with his memories fragmented, Morven Kenrich now finds himself in the company of the Chaldea Security Organization. Accepting their welcome he agrees to help them stop the incineration of humanity all the while looking for a way to return home to Remnant. AU
Relationships: OC/Gorgon
Kudos: 2





	1. A stranger in a strange land

Chaldea’s Faithful   
TheBoredBoot

Chaldea Present day

“What do you mean the Fate system just activated on its own?!”  
Dr. Roman fingers across the keys sounded like machine-gun fire as he pulled up Fates controls, attempting to override them and prevent whatever was trying to come through from breaching the facility, his freshly poured coffee now forgotten as he focused on the screen before him.   
“Dr. Roman I already alerted Ritsuka and Mash, as well as the other servants we have on hand, currently they are making their way to the Rayshift chamber as we speak.”  
“Thank you DaVinci, but they need to hurry. Whatever is coming through is about to arrive.”  
From his seat Dr. Roman could through the magically reinforced glass down into the Rayshift chamber, the building charge of mana was beginning to become visible as a deep humming and vibrating started to echo throughout Chaldea.   
“Alright Doctor we’re in position!”  
Looking off to the side he could see their only on hand master, nicknamed Gudao standing at the ready. Beside him Mash Kyrielight and the Saber servant Mordred stood by while further behind them, their Archer Chiron and Stheno stayed back all bracing themselves for whatever was about to appear before them.   
“Could Lev be making a move on us? No that’s not like him at all, but then again him betraying us was unexpected as well too.” Staring at the console before him, Dr. Roman began counting down over the intercom for the gathered Chaldea security forces.   
“5… 4…”  
“I’m ready, Master just give the word,” Mordred growled donning her helmet and raising her sword, beside her Mash nodded in agreement and partially raising her great shield.   
“3… 2…”  
Nervously holding his breath Ritsuka squinted his eyes, the bright light coming from the center of the Rayshift chamber was almost blinding as they all focused on entry point.   
“1… It’s here!!!”  
For a second the already blinding light flashed even brighter and the sound of electricity crackling could be heard. Opening their eyes again the team could just barely through the bright light they could make out a figure standing there.   
“Who the hell are you?!?” Mordred shouted, getting ready to charge straight in and attack when suddenly Ritsuka grabbed her arm stopping her. “Hey what gives?” She asked.   
The light around the Rayshift began to fade and as it became dim enough to clearly see, the intruder that they had all assembled to defend against suddenly collapsed onto the floor.   
“What the hell? Wait Master stop, it's dangerous, it could be a trap.”  
Mordred’s words fell on deaf ears as Ritsuka rushed to the collapsed man, turning him over onto his back everyone finally was able to get a good look, but what they saw froze them in shock.   
Before their eyes he seemed to transform, no more like shrink slightly as he changed. His hair darkening slightly ; his face taking on a more youthful appearance, and even though he was laying down the team could see his height change slightly before halting just as quickly as they started.   
Looking at his apparel it appeared to be some sort of uniform, one that either a soldier or maybe a mercenary would have. The slightly bloodied white military trench coat with thick navy blue cargo pants and combat boots but he didn’t resemble any known group they could think of.   
“Be careful Master, he’s armed.” Mordred warned, pointing out the large sword on the young man's hip, her eyes still searching for any way to identify who their mysterious visitor was before they came to rest on his coat again.   
On both shoulders of his coat there were two different symbols which she could only guess were crests of some affiliation. On his left a white damaged tower shield with a silver sword sheathed in it, and on the other a strange geared circle with either a torch or paintbrush through the center. Mordred in the end couldn't tell what it was, only that they weren’t from any house that she recognized, and she had memorized all the crests from the knights of the round as well as neighboring kingdoms from her time.  
“This is strange. No actually this should be impossible,” Mash whispered a disturbed expression on her face staring at the unconscious stranger before turning to Ritsuka. “Senpai when he first came through the Rayshift there was no doubt that he was a servant. But now…”  
“He’s human.”  
Everyone turned to DaVinci who calmly entered the room, eyeing the mysterious visitor for a second she turned back to Mash and Mordred. “The Fate system seems to have summoned another servant, but since we only have two masters I’d say we’re having an anomaly similar to the summoning of Chaldea’s second Heroic spirit. Or this could be something entirely different,” she muttered catching a glimpse of three faded tattoos similar to command seals but located on his forearm.  
“If those are actually command seals this could be similar to the events of the Grail war for the greater Grail, I need to watch this one closely.”  
“Let's take him to the infirmary for now,” Ritsuka suggested breaking the silence. Looking at the gathered Chaldea staff gesturing to the man on the ground, “I don't know what it is but I just have a feeling that he’s here to help us, but we won’t know until he wakes up so until then I guess we just sit tight.”  
“I second that,” DaVinci added with a nod turning to Mordred. “Would you mind carrying him and following me to the infirmary, and don’t worry I’ll stay and keep an eye on him while he makes his recovery. I want to run some tests because a summoning like this doesn’t add up.”  
“Very well DaVinci, but if something happens don't try and handle it by yourself make sure you call for help.” Mordred growled picking up the stranger and following DaVinci leaving Mash and Ritsuka alone in the Rayshift chamber. Watching the two from the observation room Dr. Roman took a sip out of his coffee and frowned slightly.  
“Damn, it's cold now.”

Three days later

“It’s been three days already, what's taking this guy so long?” Mordred growled once again as she stood at the side of their mysterious guests bed.  
“Well his vitals stabilized after the first day, the last two days however his magic circuits seem to have repaired themselves, something I’ve never seen before. That plus his already stunning recovery speed from his injuries it makes sense he’d be out for this long.” Pausing a moment to check her instruments again DaVinci added suddenly, “his brain activity has been fairly high these past several hours so we should prepare. He was injured and most likely doesn't know where he is right now.”  
“Don’t worry DaVinci if things get out of hand I’m sure I can handle him, after all he’s just a human mage right?”  
“That remains to be seen,” Roman stated matter-of-factly entering the room giving Mordred a curious look. “The readings were clear when he appeared yet currently you're right. He does seem to be a human though with that sword he was carrying I don’t think he’s an ordinary mage, what sort of mage just has a sword and an assortment of throwing knives.”  
“Both of which are giving off strange mana readings similar to the initial Servant mana we detected,” Davinci added before a beeping came from her monitor and their patient began to stir slightly.  
“Speak of the devil, look he’s waking up…”  
The gathered Chaldea staff all watched as their mysterious guest stirred, opening his eyes and looking at them in surprise.  
Making no sudden movements he slowly sat up looking back at the gathered group watching him, his eyes going from one person to the next all before coming to a rest finally on the suspicious man in the lab coat and light cherry-blonde hair.  
“So I take it you are the one in charge here?” He asked calmly meeting the man's green eyes, his voice slightly raspy from lack of use.  
“A decent guess. I’m only temporarily the director right now, my name is Romani Archaman but you can just call me Dr. Roman” Holding out his hand he gave the man a friendly smile.  
“Nice to meet you Dr. Roman and thank you for saving me.” Taking his hand and firmly shaking it his expression turned slightly dark as he struggled to remember something before shaking his head. “My name is junior Specialist Morven Kenrich.”  
“Alright Morven Kenrich, is there anything you can remember, anything at all that can help explain what you're doing here?”  
This time instead of Dr. Roman asking it was a woman this time with long brown hair and striking blue eyes. Morven also noticed that on her left arm she wore a strange mechanical gauntlet. Meeting her gaze he nodded slowly.  
“Forgive me I’m being rude,” she said with a laugh giving him a friendly smile before meeting his eyes again. “My name is Leonardo DaVinci.”  
“Now here we’ll see it,” she thought carefully watching for a reaction from him. “If he is from a modern or maybe even advanced time in history recognition of my name should prove that.”  
“Leonardo DaVinci, that's an interesting name but I’m sorry to say honestly I don’t remember much of what happened before arriving here.” Morven answered barely even raising an eyebrow as a reaction, returning to looking around at the rest of the group before falling on the armored figure in the corner. “So who are all of you and where am I?”  
“Tch if anything you should be answering our questions,” the figure in full white and red trimmed armor, complete with horns on the helmet. “Afterall you're our guest here.”  
“Fine I’ll ask you first young lady since you seem to want to talk,” Morven said, narrowing his eyes at the armored figure, the voice threw him off for a second he realized the secret behind that helmet and even without seeing her face Morven could tell she was glaring at him as he asked. “So what's your name?”  
The warriors hand immediately snapped to draw her sword as she roared, “what the hell did you just say to me!?! Bastard I should kill you right here for insulting me like that! Just who the hell do you think you are?!”  
“Well considering I already introduced myself you should know the answer to that,” Morven growled bristling slightly, climbing off the examination table he stood and shot her another glare. “More importantly where are my equipment because I don’t remember much, but I know I didn’t arrive here wearing this.”  
“Hey let's all just calm down a bit and keep talking these things out,” Dr. Roman stammered, sweating slightly. Avoiding Mordred’s eyes he turned to Morven instead. “Please try to refrain from mentioning that please, Mordred is a little touchy on the subject. As for your belongings,” he gestured to the dark haired haired young man who held a briefcase.  
“I have an idea Morven, why don’t we head to the simulation room,” DaVinci suggested placing a hand on his chest stopping him. “I’m sure after laying in a bed recovering you must want to get out and stretch your legs a bit right?” Looking over to Dr. Roman she raised an eyebrow suggestively.   
“DaVinci what are you playing at, Morven just recovered and now you want too…”  
“That might actually be a good idea,” Morven growled interrupting Dr. Roman. “You say it's been three days right? Alright a little workout should do me some good. Should I assume you want to run me through some combat paces then just to see what I am exactly, no matter who’s first then? Is it you, Mordred?” Morven asked, turning to her with a slight smirk.  
The room fell silent and all eyes warily went to Mordred who froze her still hidden behind her helmet.  
“Heh hahaha.”  
Turning to face Morven, Mordred’s helmet began moving and folded up finally revealing her face. Medium length blonde hair done up in a ponytail, a soft yet permanently smug face and piercing green eyes that were narrowed at him.  
“You really must think pretty highly of yourself, or you're completely clueless. Either way I don’t care.” Mordred leaned back and laughed again before meeting Morvens irritated expression with a smirk of her own. “The fact that you even think you could fight me is a joke. There's just no way a human mage can fight a Servant so don't even bother trying.”  
“But he isn’t just a mage Mordred, both you and Mash sensed it when he arrived.” Gesturing to a brown haired young man she turned back to Morven. “Inside you’ll find your belongings from when you first arrived. We took the liberty of washing your clothes since they were stained with blood and as for your weapons they are already in the simulation chamber. When you’re done changing Ritsuka here will lead you to the simulation room where you and Mordred can get better acquainted.” Giving Morven a nod DaVinci motioned to the others and they all began leaving the room, Mordred being the last to leave shooting Morven another glare before leaving him and Ritsuka alone.  
Waiting till the door closed behind the group Ritsuka walked over and handed Morven the case with his clothes. “Here’s your stuff Morven, oh and I’m Ritsuka Fujimaru but everyone calls me Gudao so as to not confuse me with my sister.” Waiting a moment and not getting a response he turned a little red trying to think of something to say before adding, “I gotta say it was pretty bold of you challenging Mordred right off the bat. You do know what she was known as right?”  
Raising an eyebrow as an answer Morven continued putting his uniform back on while Ritsuka explained. “She ended up being known as the treacherous knight and is incredibly powerful, besides our other Saber she's like a trump card to our foundation right now so be careful not to let your guard down when fighting her.”  
Morven nodded in understanding, finishing buttoning up his jacket he turned to Ritsuka looking him over again. “So what's your story, I heard you were called a Master and Mordred was called a Servant, what exactly does all that mean? Also where is this place? Chaldea, that's not a place I’ve ever heard of.”   
“Wow ok that's a lot of questions all at once so I don’t really know where to begin. Lets see,” shaking his head in thought suddenly Ritsuka clapped his hands together. “I know I’ll show you while we head to the simulation room, come on.” Leading Morven out of the room down the hallway Ritsuka stopped by the window and gestured for Morven to look.” Outside was a vast expanse of snow and ice as far as the eye could see.  
Morven approached the window and placed a hand against it, staring intensely outside for a moment as if trying to identify where they were Morven then turned to Ritsuka. “So how far would you say are we from Atlas?”  
“Atlas? We are in Antarctica. I don’t think I’ve heard of Atlas so I couldn’t tell you if that's close by or not, why do you ask anyway?” Looking back Ritsuka saw a strange look on Morvens face as he stopped walking. “Morven?”  
“I’m not on Remnant anymore… Am I? No nevermind. Right now it doesn’t matter and I’ll get those answers later so let's keep moving, I don’t want to keep Mordred waiting.”  
“Agreed,” Ritsuka said with a nod continuing on leading Morven through the facility, occasionally answering questions Morven asked until they arrived in front of a large door. Opening up it revealed a large grassy field, and in the center was Mordred still fully armored with her helmet onholding his sheathed sword in one hand.  
“You certainly took your sweet ass time getting here Morven, what's the matter? Are getting cold feet at the idea of actually fighting me? And what's with this sword of yours?” Mordred yelled hurling his weapon at him. “It feels lighter than it should be for its size, you compensating for something? Don’t worry that’s nothing to be ashamed about.”  
“Where is DaVinci and Dr. Roman?” Morven asked deftly catching his sword, ignoring Mordred's sudden torrent of curses for not even acknowledging her as he strapped his sword in place on his waist.   
“Don’t worry Morven,” came DaVinci’s voice over the loudspeaker. “We’ll be watching your battle from the safety of our reinforced observation room but I suggest you pay attention to your opponent.”  
Feeling a movement behind him Morven leapt to the side just in time, dodging a heavy slash from as Mordred began her attack. Chasing after him like how a hound chases a rabbit, she hacked and slashed with her sword laughing as Morven barely kept out of her reach.  
“She really is a treacherous knight, attacking from behind. In that case,” glaring at Mordred he continued dodging, he smirked inwardly following her movements with his eyes and slowed down slightly baiting her. Just as expected Mordred went for the thrust not even hesitating for a second, dashing forward she aimed for his exposed side gasping in surprise as he sidestepped the attack. In the span of a second he had reached across and snatched hold of her sword hand with an iron grip, twisting sharply Morven raised her arm out of the way and cocked his arm back, with enough force to lift her off the ground punched her in her exposed gut, denting the armor and sending her flying back to the center of the room.  
Back up in the observation room Dr. Roman couldn't help but give an impressed whistle as they watched the fight below them. On his right DaVinci typed in a rapid staccato as she filled in data from her observations, a slight smile creeping across her face as well. “He’s about to attack, Roman make sure all are instruments recording. This is something we cannot afford to miss, these secrets and techniques he uses his mana for. There's just so much we can learn.”  
Sliding to a stop back at the center of the room Mordred jammed her sword into the ground and came to a stop, readying her weapon she glanced up barely reacting in time to block Morvens own blade as he flashed across the space between them in an instant knocking her back again.  
“Dammit!” Mordred yelled parrying Morvens attack. Grinding her teeth in anger she screamed, “alright then! How about you try this on for size!”  
Slashing her blade wildly to create some space between them, Mordred then began releasing her mana in the form of red lightning. Building up a charge she leapt at Morven, attacking with renewed vigor the two almost seemed to be in a dance as their blades met. The force of their attacks carving deep gashes into the terrain around them.  
“What is this?” Mordred wondered wincing as she blocked another one of Morvens blows. “He’s just a human now but this physical strength, it's almost like fighting a servant already. This makes no sense.” With a scream of rage she launched another flurry of slashes pushing Morven back as she attempted to regain the advantage of the battle, the lightning from her attacks discharging in all directions now.  
Next came a thunderous crash as Mordred leapt up into the air building up power before dropping down and slamming into Morven, the force of their impacting blades creating a crater beneath them as they locked blades. The two of them pushing against each other like an unstoppable force against an immovable object, neither of them giving any ground between them.   
“I gotta say you've impressed me Morven,” Mordred growled, her helmet unfolding again so they could see each other's eyes. Instead of the anger from before Mordred now met Morvens gaze with a smile. “You’re a strong fighter, but in the end you won’t beat a Servant, this battle was decided the moment I drew my blade.”  
With what little leverage she could manage, Mordred twisted and broke their blade lock pushing Morven back a step. In that same instant she pushed her mana outward through her sword discharging a large bolt of red lightning into Morven, blasting him into the wall where he disappeared behind a cloud of smoke and thunder.   
Directly above him Dr. Roman was getting ready to call down for Mordred to stop when DaVinci gently tapped his shoulder. Turning back around and peering over DaVinci’s shoulder at the readings streaming across her computer screen Roman’s eyes widened in surprise. “His magic circuits, while they are generating some sort of protective barrier around him they also seem to be absorbing the ambient mana given off by Mordred’s attacks.” DaVinci whispered in awe checking the readings again before turning to Roman.   
Panting heavily after her attack, Mordred hefted her sword onto her shoulder and wiped her brow smirking slightly. “Damn I really underestimated that guy, to think I'd be put through my paces like that. He really was a …”  
Stopping in mid-thought Mordred suddenly felt something rush her from the front and by the skin of her teeth leapt out of the way, the spot she moved from becoming ground zero detonating in a flash of light and thunder knocking her back.  
“Your pretty nimble for all that armor you wear,” Morven grudgingly said standing up. The area where Mordred had been standing now a small crater of fused glass and rubble.  
“He’s gotten faster,” Mordred thought once again barely sidestepping his sword, which he flung at her before flashing in front of her again. Instinctively closing her helmet she was jolted to a stop as Morven grabbed hold of both of her horns stopping her in place.   
“Gotcha.”  
Using her horns to hold her in place, Morven brought his knee up and hit her solidly in the faceplate of her helmet shattering it and knocking her back a step. The look of surprise on her face immediately turned to anger as she regained her balance.   
Slightly dazed by the strike she saw a flash of black and silver coming right at her, and with a quick slash of her sword, Mordred found herself once again in a blade lock with Morven.   
Mordred and Morven glared at one another sizing up their opponent as their blades grinded against each other. Mordred who could feel a slight trickle of blood down the side of her face grinned menacingly before pulling away putting distance between the two of them.   
“This fight has gone on long enough,” she roared holding her sword in front of her, the blade suddenly releasing a massive blast of energy creating a large blade of pure mana energy. “I didn’t think our fight would get this far but you’ve done it now, prepare yourself Morven!” Raising her blade she took a deep breath.   
“Clarent Blood…”  
“By the power of my command seal. Mordred, I order you to stand down and to not release your noble phantasm!”  
“Dammit Master!” Screamed Mordred as another flash of light engulfed them both before fading away leaving the two of them standing there slightly disoriented, Mordred's gaze shifting towards the entrance as she released a torrent of curses at the intruder.   
Following her gaze Morven spotted Ritsuka leaning against the entrance, panting after sprinting all the way down there to stop them. Looking closely he also noticed that on Ritsuka’s hand was a strange three part tattoo, where one of the parts seemed to almost fade away right before his eyes.   
“This is probably a good place to wrap things up so let’s go ahead and call it for this day's training session. Mordred your free to return to your Master and do whatever you want, as for you Morven. Chiron will lead you to myworkshop.” Releasing the intercom button DaVinci smiled to herself glancing again at the data she collected. For her this newcomer provided an untapped well of information about a world no one even knew existed, as a scientist she couldn’t be anymore excited about the potential knowledge to be gleaned from this experience.   
Making her way out of the room, DaVinci paused at the door, glancing back towards Dr. Roman she saw he was quietly leaning back lost in thought, the figures on his computer screen a comparison of the readings from when Morven first arrived, vs the readings picked up from his fight with Mordred, a puzzled expression on his face as he quietly sipped his coffee.   
“I’m sure you’re already aware what this could mean if he joins us DaVinci, just like you know what happens if Chaldea’s mission fails.” Turning and meeting DaVinci's gaze he pleaded with his eyes silently.  
Giving Dr. Roman a slow nod she left, going straight to her workshop DaVinci was greeted by one of her assistants who was pacing back and forth in the center of the room waiting for her.   
“So what’s the verdict DaVinci? Word is already spreading through Chaldea that this guy is pretty strong, being a human and able to fight on equal terms with a Servant. Even one as thick headed as Mordred.”   
“He shows great promise,” DaVinci answered plopping into her chair, lazily spinning around. “He’s on his way here actually if you’d like to meet him.”  
Stheno scoffed and whipped her hair back haughtily. “He’s just a human though so an introduction isn’t necessary.”  
“It remains to be seen whether or not he’s just a human though Stheno. When he first arrived there was no doubt about there being a Servant's presence, and earlier during his match with Mordred he was giving off a Servant level mana signature.”  
“Could he be another Demi-Servant?”  
“I think that’s the most likely possibility yet at the same time I can’t help but think it’s something else entirely. During those three days he took to recover I checked for a match on the spiritron core reading from when he first arrived and there wasn’t a single match.” DaVinci looked towards Stentho with wide eyes. “The closest reading was similar to that of a Grand Servant but summoning one should be impossible.”  
“And if he ends up being one what are we going to do DaVinci, are you still set on trying to get him to help us?”  
“I really do think that we can convince him to help us, I mean even though we know nothing about him I just have a feeling about him.”  
There was a knock on the door and Chiron entered followed by Morven, the two of them seemingly having a friendly conversation. Yet as DaVinci watched Morven closely she could see his attention to everything around him. In a clearly trained and subtle manner, while still maintaining his conversation with Chiron he glanced about the room no doubt mentally noting the number of occupants, exits and making an assessment of everyone.   
“That answers one question but creates so many more,” DaVinci thought to herself greeting Morven and gesturing for him to have a seat in front of her.  
Moving to sit down he suddenly froze, his eyes locked on one of the rooms occupants who also stared at him, though her gaze seemed tinged with malice.   
“Morven this is another one of the servants here in Chaldea. Her name is Stheno,” DaVinci explained introducing the small girl who still glared at him looking him up and down before suddenly smirking.   
“Alright DaVinci I’ve changed my mind, I think he’ll do nicely.” Approaching Morven her eyes he noticed began to glow as her voice echoed in his head.   
“So your name is Morven then? Actually it doesn’t matter to me what you're called, you seem strong and you’re not unpleasant to look at so I think you’d make an excellent dog to serve me. Now kneel!”  
Like his legs were kicked out from under him Morven collapsed to his knees before Stheno, his body refusing to obey while with a look of triumph on her face Stheno gently began tracing a finger over the contours of his face still staring deeply into his glazed over eyes.   
“Stheno…” DaVinci started trying to warn her only to receive a raised hand silencing her.   
“While you may be powerful you cannot resist my charms,” leaning so close she breathed lightly into his ear sending a shiver through him. The reaction bringing about a slightly sadistic smile. “If you serve me well though I’m sure you’ll find the rewards from a goddess are better than your wildest dreams.”  
The second those last words left her lips there was a sudden surge of mana and his strange gold flecked eyes cleared up indicating the break in her hold over him. But instead of a sudden violent action he narrowed his eyes at her.   
“I don’t know what you were trying to do,” Morven growled slowly getting back to his feet, his gaze not leaving hers. “But I suggest you don’t try that again.”  
“What he broke my charm? But that I’m possible,” Stheno involuntarily took a step back her mind racing as the man before her unblinkingly held her gaze staring into her mystic eyes without fear.   
“What are you?” She whispered taking another step back staring hard at him, seeing through to his spirit he once again seemed like a normal human though just faintly, as if hiding behind a veil she spotted something within.  
“Well now that that is done all done with why don’t we all take a seat, I sure you have many questions you want to ask Morven,” DaVinci said quietly also staring at Morven. The mystery surrounding him becoming even more enticing after watching his exchange with Stheno.   
“I do,” Morven replied with a nod, taking his seat and watching Stheno move away taking her own seat before turning back to DaVinci. “I understand that this place is not the world I’m from, and from the brief conversation I had with Gudao I know this world is also in peril and I…”  
Morven fell silent so DaVinci finished for him. “You want to help us don’t you?”  
Morven nodded, “There's just one thing though I don’t know much about this world or this Grand Order Ritsuka and Chiron told me about. The little bit though that I did understand was about the Master Servant system you all use here, which means the servants here were once heroes or legends.”  
“That’s the case for most servants there are other though like Stheno here.” Gesturing towards the girl seated to her right. “She was a goddess, well still is a goddess just a Servant as well. There are plenty of others too that were recognized by the throne of heroes but that's something we can discuss in much greater detail later.”  
“I’d appreciate that and that actually leads me to my next question. If I’m going to help you I’d like to learn more about this world. In exchange,” Morven reached into his coat and pulled out a strange device and slid it across the table to DaVinci. “This is my scroll. It has a large amount of data on it, from history to certain technological advancements made by the people of Remnant. In exchange for you teaching me about my world you can have access to all that I know of my own world.”  
“I’ll teach you all that we have to teach, when do you want to start?” DaVinci said practically pouncing on the scroll Morven slid her.  
“As soon as possible DaVinci.” Morven said with a determined smile placing his hands on the table. “I’m at Chaldea’s disposal.”

AN: Hello and thank you for taking the time to read the start of this new little project I’ve been spitballing for awhile. Now readers who have taken a look at some of my other stories may recognize the name Morven, and yes it is the same character just a younger iteration. Without too many spoilers this story despite him being younger here takes place after the end of Saviors of Remnant, and don’t worry there will be more of an explanation further down the road. Now while I’m no slouch when it comes to the Fate universe I will also freely admit I am no expert either, so please don’t be too harsh on me about certain events or character actions. As always I appreciate all the support from my readers and look forward to writing more for you, and remember to leave a review and follow the story so you don’t miss out on the next exciting chapter. Morvens first Servant!

Till next time,  
TheBoredBoot


	2. Who is serving who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been some time since Morven was first summoned to Chaldea, spending most of his time under the tutelage of DaVinci who was teaching him about their world he couldn’t help but spend time pondering how he ended up there in the first place.  
> Prying into to unknown past though has its consequences as he experiences a change that surprises the not only himself leading to the preparation to conduct the summoning of his first Servant.

Chaldea’s Faithful   
TheBoredBoot

Chaldea one month after his summon

“So Morven, how are your classes with DaVinci going?”  
Looking up from his book Morven found Ritsuka standing by his seat in the common area holding two drinks in his hands, a good-natured smile on his face as he greeted his new friend.  
“I’ve heard you've been working rather hard so I figured you wouldn’t mind taking a break and having a drink,” Ritsuka said cheerfully taking the seat across from him and handing him chilled coffee.  
“Thank you, though truth be told I never minded classwork all that much.” Setting down his book and accepting the drink Morven gave an appreciative nod before taking a sip, a look of nostalgia crossing his face as he reminisced. “I used to spend weeks on end back home pouring over the tomes in my family library; learning about the battles and history of the kingdom, it’s not too different from the history I’ve learned on earth, though your world seems much more... Diverse in terms of religious pantheon.”  
Ritsuka caught Morven’s slight change in tone at the mention of gods, and thinking back to what he heard about Morvens meeting with Stheno he started putting together a theory. After a moment of thinking he asked. “Did something happen with the gods from Remnant?”  
“I can’t really remember,” Morven replied softly, his expression darkening again. “Since I’ve been summoned my memories have been all over the place, there’s been some flashes here and there but some of the things I don’t even recognize. There was a young man. I remember him above me screaming my name telling me to wake up, then there was another of a girl with golden hair covered in flames fighting alongside me.” Morven stopped talking and sipped his drink, breaking eye contact.  
Ritsuka awkwardly fell silent too, his eyes instead now going to the book Morven was reading. “The Epic of Gilgamesh, you know he’s humanity's oldest recorded hero. Part man, part god and one of the greatest kings to ever live.”  
“So I can assume he’s able to be summoned as a heroic spirit then?”  
“Yeah though we haven't been that lucky when it comes to summoning, in fact you're the first to have been summoned in awhile, but with you we have another Master which means we will be able to summon you a Servant. Or if that doesn’t work we can discuss the option of having one of our current ones form a contract with you.”  
“Do you have any idea when we can attempt a summon for me?”  
Ritsuka shrugged, “that's something we’ll have to ask Dr. Roman and DaVinci, but don’t worry I think it's all going to work out. We’re going to summon a powerful Servant and then once my sister gets back head to the next singularity.”  
“Your sister, where is she right now?” Morven asked, noticing across the room that Stheno had entered and was slowly approaching them.  
“Well she’s currently in one of the already cleared singularities right now gathering materials for us. Items with mystical power which can be used to ascend and strengthen our Servants.” Smiling and pointing to himself he added, “my Servants are all almost at their third ascension which aside from my sisters Saber who is at her max ascension, mine are the strongest Servants we have.”  
Before Ritsuka could say more Stheno interrupted him, shooting a glare at Morven. “Dr. Roman and DaVinci would like to speak with you so come with me,” not even waiting for a response before she turned and left.  
“We’ll talk more later,” Morven replied, giving him a nod and a clap on the back before following Stheno in silence. Aside from their first interaction after his awakening he had only seen her from time to time in passing, the fact her eyes now avoided him whenever they were in the same room somewhat annoyed him, especially after all her grandstanding. Speeding up slightly he reached out and grabbed her shoulder gently spinning her around to face him.  
“Hey let go of me, and know your place mortal!” She shouted, smacking his hand away, her face looking a little pinker than he remembered.  
“I’m sorry but I need to know what's wrong, I know we didn’t meet on the best of terms but if we are all going to be working together I’d like to apologize and clear the air, so to speak.”  
Stheno stiffened at his words and veered around, opening her mouth to tell him off when she abruptly stopped herself, seeing his calm somber face. Morven genuinely seemed to want her forgiveness, seeing this Stheno bit her lip and turned away momentarily before answering still unwilling to look into his eyes. “Hmph fine; I accept your apology, but don’t expect that to make us friends. Learn your place and you won’t have to worry about offending me again.”  
“Even though my place is as a Master while you are a Servant,” Morven commented with a teasing smirk.  
“You may be a Master but you certainly aren’t my Master, and even if you were you’d still be beneath me!” Stheno exploded wheeling around again. Jabbing a finger into his chest she glared at him, “While I am a heroic spirit remember I am also a Goddess so don’t you forget…” Stheno fell silent realizing that Morven was still smirking as if he was making fun of her.  
Watching her purse her lips and turn away from him again Morven couldn't help but chuckle, following her the rest of the way in heated silence till they arrived at the Chaldea command center where Dr. Roman and DaVinci were waiting.  
“Hello Morven, I hope you're doing well today. Sorry again for calling you here out of the blue.” Roman apologized shaking his head, “but DaVinci finished tinkering with your scroll and found something very odd.”  
“This might explain the strange signature we picked up when you arrived as well as why your memories are fragmented.” DaVinci was staring at Morven as if trying to gauge his reaction to her words before continuing on. “The data is partially corrupt because it’s overwritten, but not in the normal sense, it wouldn’t be that strange except for that fact that the date stamps for the data are so far apart it doesn’t make sense.”  
Morven raised an eyebrow at this but remained silent thinking to himself. “If the data is corrupted how would that explain the strange signal? Something isn’t adding up here.”  
“There's something you should know about the dates, Morven.” DaVinci continued her voice wavering slightly. “The overlap that we’re talking about isn’t a couple hours, let alone a couple days. It was well over a decades worth of time, meaning you have data from your future, or in another case from the point you were summoned from in your time, which would be…”  
“After my death,” Morven finished, his face not betraying his shock. From what he had learned about heroic spirits he had already had the suspicion, but to have it confirmed was like a punch to the gut. “It’s only logical that I died, I was summoned like a heroic spirit after all. But what happened? Was it an accident? Did I die on a mission? DaVinci said it was over a decade so I would’ve graduated already, if so then what about...” Unbidden to Morvens mind a hazy image swam before him, a robed woman with red eyes and a sad expression, her lips moving but the word she kept repeating did not make a sound, yet still Morven knew what it was as he opened his mouth to repeat it.  
“Lösen.”  
DaVinci spotted the command seals on his arm begin to glow and reacted immediately backing up and shouting, “Roman get away from him!”  
The glow from the bands on his arm spread till it covered his entire body, the blinding light similar to when he had first appeared but lasted only a few moments before it stopped and faded away. Everyone present who had covered their eyes and waited for a moment longer before uncovering their eyes, all of them turning to look at Morven who stood before them.  
Looking at him the group could see he had aged with this transformation, despite seeing the change in his face and height they could still tell that it was Morven. His eyes were still that strange brown flecked with gold, but the expression behind them and on his face was tired, almost sorrowful. Like someone who had been fighting for a long time and lost people along the way.  
The sudden beeping from the monitors in the control center seemed to snap everyone out of their daze as the techs began looking over the readings, Dr. Roman and DaVinci looked over Morven who still remained silent under their gaze.  
While the others stared at him in surprise, the look on Stheno’s face was almost akin to horror, her eyes able to clearly see now what she couldn't make out before. His Servants Saint Graph.  
“A five-star Ruler and his name…”  
“Morven, is that you?” DaVinci asked, reaching a hand out she tentatively pressed it against his chest before giving a sigh of relief. “So this is the Servant that possesed your body, I guess that would qualify you as being labeled as a Demi-Servant.”  
“NO he's not!”  
Everyone including Morven turned to look at Stheno, her normally pink tone now a shade paler as she looked in almost terror at Morven. “He’s not a Demi-Servant because he is the Servant, all this time he’s been in his younger body which was hiding his Saint Graph, but something happened which caused him to take the form of when he was taken into the throne of heroes.”  
“You mean this is why he is older now,” Dr. Roman was taken aback a moment, the reason for this transformation was unknown but now that it had happened they could get some more answers. “DaVinci what are the details of his graph?”  
“Servant class Ruler, rating five-star and his name,” DaVinci scoffed slightly, her eyes meeting her subject who wordlessly stared back. “I’ll be damned, Morven Kenrich. It looks like you had more secrets then you were letting on, care to explain yourself?”  
After a moment Morven finally spoke, his voice a bit deeper and measured from what it was before yet still it had the familiarity they had grown used to from his company.   
“I honestly don’t know what happened, I was struggling to try and recall anything about my past, but now that I’m like this I remember, everything…”  
DaVinci could hear the in edge his voice when he said that and decided it would be better if she didn't ask, instead she turned to one of the technicians who had walked up with a handheld control screen and gave it to her. Looking over the screen quickly she whistled quietly to herself, comparing the readings now to the ones from before. The difference in the two were staggering causing her to turn back to Morven with an impressed smile.  
“Well let's not waste an opportunity then Morven, in the name of research and helping us understand what's happening to you, how would you like to spar with Mordred again? I’m sure you’ll be able to get a better understanding with her after another round of crossing blades, don’t you agree?”  
Letting a faint smile play across his lips Morven gave a small nod, “I think she’d like that.”

Ten minutes later   
Mordred and Morven stood across from each other once again in the open field of the training dome. Since their first little bout several weeks ago the two had reached an understanding through their fight, and while they were on decent terms Mordred couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied from the end result. While their fight was enjoyable, when her Master had intervened and stopped her from using her Noble Phantasm it had irritated her to no end afterward. The following days she’d come across Morven at random times and he’d just greet her like normal unaware of how close to death he had been.  
Or so she thought anyway.  
“Whatever I guess now that he’s turned into a full Servant we can fight without holding back now.” Mordred thought to herself looking at him over again. While DaVinci had given her a quick explanation on what had happened and how he was an awakened Servant now Mordred couldn’t wait to cross blades again.   
When she had first seen him again she was only a little surprised by the change, she knew it was still Morven, she just couldn’t quite put her finger on what exactly it was about him that gave such a different vibe this time. Without so much as a second glance she knew that this fight was going to be much different.   
On the edge of the room Mash, Chiron, and Ritsuka sat quietly waiting for the action to start, while Roman, DaVinci, and Stheno observed from the control room. Everyone was waiting to see who would make the first move as both combatants drew their swords and assumed a fighting stance.  
As expected Mordred again made the first move, dashing towards her opponent she waited till she was right in front of him, baiting his attack she jammed her blade into the ground and halted her movement making Morvens blade come short. His attack was a lightning fast slash that she missed completely but apparently so did he.   
“Now I got you…” Mordred's voice suddenly broke as she was hit with a crashing wave of disorientation, her armor shattered from shoulder to waist and pain shot through her body knocking the breath out of her. Nearly collapsing she used her sword and braced herself gasping out again, the stinging sensation mixed with the shock of how fast it had happened was messing with her head making everything seem so fuzzy as she fell sideways into Morven who swiftly moved to catch her.  
“Mordred! Master!”  
The voices of the others sounded distant, overshadowed by a numbing ringing in her head. Looking up into Morvens eyes as he held her, his lips moved but his words were muffled and faint. Unconsciously she reached up to feel her head and after a moment checked her hands to find they were slick with blood coming from her ears.   
“Wh-what did you do-do to me, bast…”  
Mordred turned away from him suddenly and vomited, the disoriented sensation she was feeling finally getting to her and making her sick. Dry heaving for a moment longer, Mordred finally stopped and turned back to Morven, the world still spinning, making her grab onto his arm tightly, trying hard to steady herself without throwing up again.   
“I’m sorry Mordred, I honestly didn’t expect you to take that hit. Maybe I should’ve taken your title a bit more seriously rather than expecting subtly and strategy from you.” Closing his eyes he began focusing his aura sharing it with Mordred, attempting to ease the sense of vertigo she was experiencing.  
Up in the observation room it was chaos, several technicians were collapsed and disoriented while others only had slight ear and nose bleeds from the feedback. Across the consoles there were varying readings but DaVinci was looking at one in particular. The real-time scan of the room currently showing Morven holding Mordred. When she switched it to mana view though she could see clearly that Morven was releasing his own mana and sharing it with his injured opponent.  
“DaVinci, please tell me that you were expecting that?”  
Dr. Roman was sitting down against the wall, only a small nose bleed and a little ruffled from the events but no more worse for wear as he nursed his almost spilled coffee. Taking a sip he shot DaVinci an annoyed look before asking, “what exactly was that? Did the tracker catch everything? What about Mordred and Ritsuka and the others, I saw them all go down.”  
“It looks like Morven is helping Mordred recover, though I don’t know the method he's employing,” Stheno answered looking down through the window. “As for my Master he's just unconscious. It seems Mash shielded them from the worst of it.”  
“Speaking of the worst of it, let's find out exactly what it was that Morven did.” Pulling up on one of the screens DaVinci began the breakdown of what happened, “in that split-second when Morven had slashed at Mordred there was a release of condensed mana in the form of a subsonic shockwave,” she explained taking notes of her own. “The initial release of this focused mana, if it wasn’t for Mordred's magic resistance she would’ve taken substantially more damage.”  
“That shockwave is what caused Ritsuka to fall unconscious, and why myself and the others have this pounding headache now.” Shooting DaVinci and Stheno an annoyed glare he added quietly, “must be nice to have all that resistance.”  
“Furthermore whatever happened to Morven that caused his transformation seems to be over,” DaVinci observed moving beside her assistant, completely ignoring Romans comment. “With the command seal fading it seems that his transformation maybe is limited to a certain amount of time, or perhaps it also has to do with him sharing mana with Mordred to treat her. I’d say after all this, now we have some very valuable data. Now all we need, if it’s possible; is to have him summon a Servant and make a contract. With the amount of mana he seems to have there should be no problem with maybe having multiple servants actually.”  
“How soon till we can try and conduct a summoning for him then,” Roman asked, downing the rest of his coffee. “I know we haven’t had a great run of luck in our current situation, but I have a good feeling about this.”  
“If we go at the end of this week I think that’ll be the best time, plus doing a summon on a friday is bound to give us some good luck,” DaVinci smiled at the idea before turning and motioning for Stheno to follow. “But we can discuss that more later, right now Stheno and I are going to head down to help take care of her Master, so you go have fun dealing with the other two.”   
“Tch of course you leave me to deal with the inevitable fallout,” with a strained smile Roman nodded watching them leave, waiting till the door closed behind them before giving a tired sigh. Looking up from where he was sitting he met the gaze of one of the technicians, the man paused in his work and gave him a sympathetic nod before resuming, but for Roman even the acknowledgment of his suffering was enough to bring a tear to his eye. Sighing once again he got up and went to the console he was working at.  
“Morven, Mordred. I see your injuries are treated already so when you get the chance as soon as possible, please come to my office for an evaluation. I also have some information I’d like to share as well so it won’t be a waste of your time.”   
Back in the training dome after Dr. Romans message to them Morven turned again to Mordred who was now unsteadily on her feet. Slightly red in the face he rubbed the back of his head in a bashful fashion avoiding her eyes. “Well we should hurry up and meet with Roman, if he has answers or ideas I’d like to hear them, but first you should take care of your… apparel.”  
Mordred looked down at herself and turned an even darker shade of red. From her right hip to her left shoulder the armor was torn asunder, the normally pale skin beneath now a light red color like when one takes too hot of a bath, the only indication besides the dried blood that she had even been injured. Gritting her teeth and covering what little modesty she had left Mordred turned and slapped Morven, her face red with both anger and embarrassment at her treatment.   
“You bastard, how dare you look at me like that!” Waving her hand the rest of her armor vanished and was replaced with a set of undamaged casual clothes. Now fully dressed again she warily looked back at Morven, still angry but more than anything embarrassed now.   
After a moment of silence Morven gave a confused shrug and made to walk off when Mordred called out to him, “hey where do you think you're going?”  
“I’m going to meet with Dr. Roman like he asked,” Morven replied, still looking confused and a little red in the face. “You can come with me or go on your own later, either way I’m getting some answers.”  
Biting her tongue, Mordred dropped the subject, watching him leave in silence. Waiting a bit longer till she was sure he was a ways ahead before sighing and following after him. Keeping her distance until they arrived at Dr. Romans office.  
“First thing I want to say, Mordred I’m sorry we couldn’t warn you about his mana output, with the clock ticking and us not fully understanding what event caused his Servant transformation I’ll admit we rushed into that situation.” Roman said bowing his head in sincerity. “And for you Morven I’m sorry if we caused you any pain bringing up any of those memories and it pains me to say, with your cooperation we may have to try again so that way we can get more data.”  
“I understand, and I am at your disposal Doctor,” Morvan answered immediately, glancing down at his command seals at the one faded ring.  
“First things first, right before you turned into your Servant form you said something, I think the word was lösen?”  
“That is correct. From Remnant in the language of a tribe in the desert of Menagerie it means release. Though I can’t really remember the exact details again I believe that I’ve used it before.”  
“Interesting,” Roman muttered, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. “For us lösen has Germanic origins. To loose; to loosen; to detach; to remove. There are many translations and meanings for it, but honestly I’m more surprised that a different world has a similar base language from the sound of it.” Looking off blankly into the distance out his window he added in a strange tone, “I wonder if the span between worlds really is as far as it seems.”  
“Perhaps it isn’t,” Morven replied, thoughts drifting again to the barely remembered memories of his past life. “If so maybe you’ll be able to tell me if I can return home.”  
Roman gave Morven a sympathetic nod, his understanding of their guest growing with each new interaction and yet he still felt he knew next to nothing about him. But it didn't matter, for Morven had agreed to help them, and trusting in him they could only hope that in return Morven would trust them. Now the final trial would be getting Morven a Servant, and while outwardly Roman was optimistic he couldn’t help but notice the feeling of dread that more trouble or at least a new headache was on its way.  
“Not till Friday,” Roman reminded himself shaking his head. “It's just one more Servant summoned, honestly what trouble could that cause.”

Friday

After waiting for several days it was finally time, and yet Morven couldn’t help but shift impatiently from one foot to the other. Now back in the same chamber from when he had first appeared before the Chaldea staff he stood again waiting. Going over again the basics of using the Fate system Morven sighed, hesitating again.  
“It’s going to be fine Morven,” Ritsuka reassured, patting him on the back. “For us to use this ticket you are almost guaranteed to get a decent Servant, and we can use all the help we can get, so don’t hold back.”  
Mash, who was also in the center of the room with her shield lying on the ground quietly nodded in agreement.  
“Master Morven please use your ticket and conduct your summoning,” she said with a friendly smile. “All of us here in the foundation have faith in you. After all you agreed to help us out of your own volition. Just from that we can tell what kind of person you are and if anything you alone will be an asset in helping us save our world.”  
“Nicely said Mash,” DaVinci commented to herself, watching them from the control center with Roman. For some reason she too felt restless, as though they were on the precipice of a great change.  
“Alright here I go,” Morven muttered holding out his hand over Mash’s shield. Closing his eyes he focused his aura, pushing outward through the Fate system.  
“I summon you, heroic spirit from the past. Legend who transcends time to fight alongside me to secure humanity's future.”  
Snapping his eyes open he shouted at the top of his lungs, surging his aura outward.  
“Now come forth, my servant!”  
As soon as the words escaped his lips a fog giving off a heavy pressure filled the room, it's weight causing Morvens lungs to strain as he tried to breathe in.   
“What’s going on down there? We’ve lost our visual of you,” Roman cried out tapping his console worriedly. “DaVinci can you tell what's going on down there?”  
“Something coming,” she responded tensely, the feeling that permeating the area was different from when Morven appeared had put her even more on edge. As if on cue a majority of the main set of lights flickered and went out plunging the room into darkness.  
Mash shuddered and knelt down abruptly, her eyes widening in pain and shock. Beside her Ritsuka also dropped to his knees, his face turning deathly pale as the fog slowly began to clear and a spiteful voice came hissing from the shadows.  
“Pathetic humans, how dare you summon me.”  
Mash tensed up at the sound of the venomous voice that echoed throughout the room, a heavy scraping across the ground suddenly followed by a dark shape, lashing out hitting her and her Master sending them flying across the room into the opposite wall with a heavy thud.  
Morven who was frozen in place snapped out of his daze, swiftly drawing his blade he blocked a large clawed hand that came from the fading fog, the purple and gold scaled hand tightly gripped his blade and pushed him back slightly, and the dark shape of the summoned Servant towering over him sending an strange thrill through him.  
“Oh? You seem to be a different sort of trash, does this mean you are supposed to be my Master?” The woman's words were sharp and the spite behind them when she called him Master caused Morven to bristle in irritation.  
Releasing her hold on Morvens sword, the Servant backed up slightly and stared at him, the fog concealing her now finally cleared up exposing her to him.  
At the sight of her Morven froze again, the various emotions unexpectedly coursing through his mind only confusing him further. She was a tall woman with long purple hair and elegant features, her face hidden by a strange mask yet despite that her beauty was captivating to him. Feeling his stare her lips twisted into a snarl of anger, rearing up Morven realized he had missed something about her.  
The Servant was even taller now, balancing on a thick tail she glared down at him from behind her mask, teeth bared in a feral leer as she laughed out loud while in the shadows behind her hissing and movement could be heard.  
“You called me then? Foolish mortal, you know you are opening up Pandora’s box; and in doing so shall lead you not to your goal, but to your demise.” Like lightning a tendril of black lashed out from her shadow and latched onto Morvens sword arm, biting into him and dragging him into the air as several others also latched onto him causing him to grunt in pain.  
Mash shaking of the disorientation of getting knocked across the room hesitantly climbed back to her feet, silently checking on her master who laid beside her while at the same time keeping her eyes on the Servant attacking Morven. Opening his eyes Ritsuka groaned and struggled to sit up, his lips were busted and bleeding from whatever had hit them from the shadows but aside from that he was unharmed.  
Back up in the control room Roman was busy rerouting the power back to the Fate chamber while DaVinci tried to get a visual on what was going on below them, the two working silently but still on edge as the summoned Servants' malice spread throughout the facility.  
“Alright that should do it,” Roman announced, wiping his brow. “We should have a visual of the Fate chamber right now.” Tapping the screen one last time, the lights that had gone out flickered once and turned back on revealing Morven in the grip of a masked monster, multiple snakes coming from her hair and biting into his limbs holding him up so that they were face to face.  
“Do you understand the situation you are in now human?” The Servant hissed, her snakes biting harder into Morven who only grunted again dropping his sword, his eyes narrowing as he glared up at her.  
“No. I think it's you who doesn't understand.” Struggling for a moment, Morven tore his right arm from the jaws of a snake and held it out before him towards the Servant, the command seals on his arm beginning to glow. “I called out and you answered.”  
The Servant fell silent at his words, her snakes loosening their hold and dropping Morven who landed on his feet and continued to stare her down unflinchingly. His gaze angering her yet at the same time impressing her as he looked at her with not a trace of fear or disgust.   
“Hmmm perhaps you don’t understand the position you are in… But no matter, if you summoned me does that mean you require me for something then?” Her voice was still spiteful, yet there was a hint of curiosity as she stared at the lionhearted young man before her.  
“I require your strength. As a Servant you will be bound to my will, become my blade and help me secure the protection and the future of humanity.” The glow from Morvens’ command seals intensified as he took a step closer to the Servant, reaching his hand out towards her a strange look crossed his face.  
As if mirroring him the Servant also had a strange expression as she reached her hand out, expecting him to flinch away at her approach. “What is your name, one who would become my Master?”  
“My name is Morven Kenrich, and if you’ll have me then I will be your Master.”  
“You're asking me for my... Permission?” The venom in her voice faded as she faltered with her words. Morvens statement had confused her for a moment but she quickly recovered and bared her fangs again. “If you are asking for my permission you are more of a fool than I thought, that being said though if I were to accept you as my Master know that I don’t tolerate weakness.”  
“Well then we shouldn't have a problem.” Morven replied sternly, still watching her reaction. “I swear to you now that I will give my all and show no weakness, even in the face of death. If you agree with these terms tell me your name and be bound by our contract.”  
“Hmph very well. I am Gorgon, Avenger class. Use me as you will Master, I will crush any enemy before me on your orders, but know that if I detect weakness from you.” Like a flash the snakes in her hair were once again around him, inches away hissing and snapping as a dark look crossed Gorgons face behind her mask. “Then I will feast upon you, my foolish contractor.”  
“I understand,” Morven replied still holding his hand out towards her, the command seals on his forearm flashing one last time before shifting back to their normal black color signifying that the contract was formed.  
The two of them were now bound together, unaware that destiny has its own plans for them.  
Meanwhile up in the control room undisturbed by the commotion, and deaf to Roman and DaVinci speaking, Stheno looked down into the Fate chamber with a sly smile. “Well if it isn’t my big little sister, how unexpected. I’ll have to keep a close eye on you, you and your new Master…” 

AN: Once again I’d like to thank all of you for taking the time to read this latest chapter of Chaldea’s Faithful. With this story being my first attempt about writing a crossover for the Nasuverse it’s greatly appreciated if I receive any constructive feedback. If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review and follow that way you can know when the next chapter is out. I hope all of you are staying safe during this Corvid-19 outbreak and hopefully with this extra bit of off time I’ll be able to continue posting chapters more often. 

Till next time,  
TheBoredBoot


End file.
